pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Retirement Permanent
'''Retirmemt Permanent '''is the fourth episode of Miguel 10 Plot The episode starts out at an ice cream shop located in the middle of the desert. Grandpa Farid is outside the building, getting some money from an ATM. A large man then comes up behind him and pushes him to the ground, claiming that he needs to make a major withdrawal. It also seems that the man has a partner with him nearby. Meanwhile, inside the ice cream shop, everyone else is looking through the flavors. Lea and Gaelle ask if they have non-fat ice cream, but the clerk answers with an interesting no. As he turns to Miguel to ask what he wants, Miguel sais everything you have and goes to save Grandpa in the mean time. The large man stabs a hook into the machine. The line has been attached to his truck, which his partner is driving. He then orders him to put on the gas. For some reason, it does not cooperate with the man, and CNTRL reveals the cause of the situation, he stops time and touches Grandpa and Antony. Antony then turns into Upgrade, merges with the truck and then tosses the man out of the truck, and Upgrade returns to his original body form. CNTRL then starts time again and the partner is confused about why he is on the ground. The larger man notices Upgradre and he attempts to attack with the hook, although ending up being slammed onto a nearby telephone pole after Upgrade catches the hook. He tries to get up, but Grandpa was able to stop him. Upgrade and CNTRL are excited by their victory and Upgrade asks what they will do next, and also at the same time Miguel is eating his giganto ice-cream that he got when he stopped time. Grandpa says that they are going to visit Great Aunt Jacky for the weekend, immediately ruining Upgrade and CNTRL's excitement. Inside the IC, everyone comments about Jacky’s choice of residence, saying that she meant to move away from everything. Miguel and Antony continue to complain about Grandpa’s decision, saying that the visit does not relate to anything fun. Gaelle, however, loves to be with Jacky, but Antony just makes it worse by negatively commenting on her claim. At the retirement community, Jacky is excited about her great-nephew and niece coming back to visit her again. She invites her next door neighbor, Maxy, to drop by and greet them. He says that he would like to and goes back inside his house. When he sits down to watch TV and eat some snacks, a shadow of a blob appears to be attacking his head. The gang finally arrive at their area. As they drive down the street, Antony still continues to complain about Jacky, then Miguel gives him a hard punch in which he said that it hurts more than Four Arms hitting me. He looks out the window, and he notices an old man trying to reach the satellite on the top of the roof. He slides down the roof, and was about to fall down to the ground. But instead of expecting him to lay flat on the ground, he backflips from his roof, and lands feet-first, showing no signs of injuries. Antony tells Lea what he just saw, but Gaelle comments that the heat must be getting on to his head. They arrive at Jacky's house. Afterwards, They head to the front door and Gaelle squirts Antony with a water gun, laughs and runs past him. Miguel and Antonu then notice Limax Maxy staring out the window, he roars and hisses at Miguel and Antony, cracks his neck, and closes the blinds. Antony thinks that he is just unfriendly, but Miguel didn't. They continue to walk up to her house, and Farid warns Miguel and Antony that Jacky loves to pinch cheeks. Sure enough, everyone got their cheeks pinched, and tell them to come inside. Limax Marty is then shown still staring from the blinds as they enter Jacky’s home. Antony still continues to comment and this time he complains why old people live in smelly houses. For lunch, Jacky had already made a gelatin mold containing pork chops and cauliflower. Farid finds it to be very appetizing, yet everyone else finds it the opposite. As they eat, Jacky asks what they have been up. Antony immediately replies by saying that he has been busy fighting aliens and bad guys, Miguel steps on Antony's foot. Jacky laughs for what she thinks is just Antony’s imagination. The Khalils then notice a shelf nearby, and spot five particular items in their interest. They were stuffed North and South-American chickadee, and Jacky with the Khalils discussed to each other about the bird. Antony moves his food onto Lea’s plate while Miguel moves his onto Gaelle's plate. As both heroes claim to be stuffed, Jacky offers them some candy. Antony reaches for some, but spits it back out, finding it to be revolting. He complains that he doesn’t like coffee, and runs off to the bathroom. While, Antony went to the bathroom (which Miguel knew he was lying) Miguel took some coffee candy and ate them, then he found them unrevolting. In the bathroom, Antony decides to escape. He turns into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak sneaks out of the bathroom, but in doing so, Lea is handed a large shell. She listens to it, and hears a greeting from Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak leaves the house and travels around the neighborhood, hoping to find something fun to do. He sees a golf cart, and decides to drive it. Residents nearby are puzzled to see a golf cart shown to drive itself. Ghostfreak then smells something, which catches his attention. He follows the trail to find apple pie, but notices a Limax old lady trying to swat a fly. She then jumps up to the ceiling, and eats it, making Ghostfreak completely shocked by what’s happened. Maxy then is shown to be driving a golf cart, carrying something in what appears to be a large, red carpet. The sprinkler on the lawn then starts, and Maxy immediately reacts to dodge the water. Ghostfreak then decides to see what he is up to. Meanwhile, Miguel excuses his self and transforms into Future Ghostfreak or Zs'Mare. Afterwards, Zs'Mare finds Ghostfreak and asks him what does he think he's doing, then Ghostfreak points out the woman who ate the fly and saw her. Zs'Mare got confused and remembered that these are Limax because Miguel is an expert in everything about aliens (like Kevin in Ben 10:Alien Force). Limax Maxy arrives at a dump for the community, along with Ghostfreak and Zs'Mare invisibly following him. Limax Maxy grabs the carpet and walks to the gate. His legs grew long, and walked over the gate, instead of opening it. Limax Maxy then comes to a dumpster, where it reveals a trap door underneath it. Limax Maxy opens the trap door, and Ghostfreak turns back into Antony while Zs'Mare is still himself. Maxy finds Antony to be following him, and Antony was able to get away with the golf cart, however, Limax Maxy stretches his arms out reaching for the cart, and tries to pull it back. Antony grabs one of the clubs and chops his hand off, but Limax Maxy jumps on top of the cart. Limax Maxy tries to grab Antony, but Zs'Mare managed to save Antony before he crashed into the gate. The sprinkler then comes on, and scares Limax Maxy away, leaving Antony with even more questions to ask Miguel. At Jacky’s house, Antony recaps his experience outside with strange old people to the rest. Jacky is asleep at the time, and Lea points out that she was hurt emotionally when he snuck out of the house. Antony isn’t concerned about her, saying she will forget because she is old, and continues to talk. He then suggests that he should turn into Four Arms and try to check out Maxy’s home. Grandpa Farid disagrees, but says that Miguel sould go since he knows what to transform into, and comments about old people are not forgetful all the time. After Grandpa talking, Miguel turned into Magnet Matter and went to Maxy's house. Magnet Matter entered Maxy’s home, and he finds nothing. Magnet Matter does notice the spot where the rug should have been, but finds no other clue. Magnet Matter heads back to Jacky’s house and tells everyone to get some sleep, promising to Antony that they will continue their investigation tomorrow. Meanwhile, as Jacky sleeps, she has been attacked by the same kind of blob that attacked Maxy earlier. The next morning, Antony goes through the refrigerator, only to find bottles of prune juice. As Antony complains, Limax Jacky comes in the kitchen. She asked how they slept and comes to Antony only to pinch him on the cheeks, harder than before. Gaelle offers her some coffee, and accidentally drops it on the floor. Limax Jacky immediately freaks out, jumps off the floor and braces her legs on the wall to avoid the mess. She demands Gaelle to clean it up and Limax Jacky asks where Farid is. Gaelle explains that he has gone out for an early walk. She then excuses herself and she tells the kids to behave. Once she leaves, Antony accuses her as one of the strange aliens. Miguel then wakes and asks Antony and Gaelle what happened, they both said everything and Miguel said that she has been captured by the Limax and they had copied her DNA into theirs. Miguel and Antony decide to go sneaking about in the neighborhood. Antony insisted on taking Gaelle to the dump where the trapdoor is. Meanwhile, Limax Jacky and Limax Maxy are in an alleyway discussing some kind of preparations. They mention pods, which have been marinating the residents of the area. Limax Maxy clarifies that the kids may know too much, but Limax Jacky doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. Miguel, Antony and Gaelle continue to head for the trap door, and as they walk, they pass by two Limax old women seemingly playing shuffleboard. They see the kids, and the Limax old women hit shuffleboard pieces at them. They avoid the pieces coming right at them, and run, only to find Limax Farid. They find out that he is one of them as they try to explain what just happened. He chases them, and they find more old people carrying a car. They toss it to Antony, but it misses and hits Limax Max instead. Gaelle becomes worried, but a greenish blob slides out from under the rubble and reforms back to Farid's form, except with one eye replace with an inhuman eye. The trio finally arrive at the dump where the trapdoor is located. Gaelle attempts to move the dumpster, Antony transforms into Wildmutt. Wildmutt was unable to move the dumpster, so Miguel transformed into Fire Cannon and tossed a flaming ball at it, and the dumpster flew at the Limax pursuing them. They quickly reform, but Gaelle was able to open the door in time. Wildmutt then picks her up and jumps in while Fire Cannon was already in. At the bottom of the trapdoor, Wildmutt, Fire Cannon and Gaelle find a series of underground pathways. They are still being chased, so Gaelle urges Wildmutt to hurry up. Wildmutt runs farther into the cave, but finds Limax Farid ahead of them at the fork of the tunnels, Fire Cannon manages to escape and go further in. Limax Farid and Wildmutt battle, and Wildmutt was able to win over him. As he was about to finish him, the Limax pretends to be real Farid. Wildmutt was caught off-guard and Limax Farid knocks him away. Gaelle then reminds him that he is not Farid. He eventually was able to finish him off. Gaelle then climbs on his back and Wildmutt sprints through a slime-covered wall, and reverts back to normal after. Miguel was already there and was timed out when Wildmutt was knocked out. They find an alien ship with hundreds of green pods surrounding it. Inside the pods are the real residents of the neighborhood, along with Farid. Miguel goes to Farids’s pod and frees him. He's released, confused of the situation. Gaelle prepares to free the others, but the Limax catch up to them, telling them to stay away. The Limax unmask their true forms, appearing as tall, greenish blobs, with a pinkish organs, and yellow eyes. They come closer to them, and Gaelle backs onto a wall, activating a hidden door. Inside their ship, they find many more pods in it. This worries the Limax, and tries to stop them. The Omni/Omegamatrix has recharged. Antony turns into Heatblast, however, his choice was a mistake, while Miguel turns into 40 Below. Heatblast attacks the aliens, making them more powerful and they merge into one large Limax. The heat of the summer desert was the reason for them being there in the first place. Heatblast’s powers are useless against the Limax, and his mistake has made him a dummy for them to throw around. While Heatblast fights, Gaelle and Farid get busy to unload the pods. The Limax spot what they are doing, and they attack Gaelle first. They knock off the backpack she was carrying, and revealed the water gun she used earlier. They back away with fear, revealing their weakness to Gaelle. She sprayed them with water once, but 40 Below interrupted and the water went to 40 Below and made him bigger and stronger. Gwen alerts Heatblast for what she learned, and Heatblast shoots a fireball to break an overhead water pipe. The water above them was going to 40 Below which made him big enough to freeze the Limax and throw them out of this world, so Miguel turned into Angelhands after he knew the lock for Master Control and used GODCANNON to blast them out of here. Farid then suggests putting back the residents back to where they live, but Gaelle states it could take hours. Heatblast gives an idea of transforming into XLR8 to help, but Miguel turns into Turbine before Antony could finish and puts everyone back to their homes. The next day, the Menhem and Khalil family give their goodbyes to Jacky. Gaelle receives a gelatin mold containing ingredients that are just as odd as the first mold. Antony was the one who gave the idea. She then finally says goodbye to Antony, and hoped that his visit wasn’t too boring. In fact, Antony says that it was the best. When he heads for the IC, she tells him to keep up the good work when fighting aliens. Antony wasn’t quite sure if she’s bluffing, but her laugh reassures him. They leave, and she smiles. They drive down the desert road and pass by the crater left by the Limax ship. Within the cave, a Limax is seen sneaking around. Major Events *Miguel transforms into CNTRL, Zs'Mare, 40 Below, and Fire Cannon. *Antony transforms into Upgrade and Ghostfreak Characters *Miguel Menhem *Antony Menhem *Farid Menhem *Gaelle Khalil *Lea Khalil *Jacky Menhem *Maxy *Senior Citizens Villains *Limax Aliens Used Miguel *CNTRL (first appearance) *Zs'Mare (first appearance) *Magnet Matter *40 Below (first appearance) *Fire Cannon (first appearance) *Angelhands *Turbine Antony *Upgrade (first appearance) *Ghostfreak *Wildmutt (first appearance) *Fire Cannon